


oh hush thee my sweet love

by daisy_chains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Harry lies on a cot in the closet under the stairs.





	oh hush thee my sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Hebridean Lullaby'

Harry James Potter lies wrapped in a blanket on a cot in the closet under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive. The eighteen-month-old toddler squirms uncomfortably as he wakes from another nightmare, calling for his mama. The child’s calls turn into cries that get louder every minute. A rapid tapping on the door followed by a harsh voice - not mama’s, never mama’s - causes him to quiet down until baby Harry is a wriggling, hiccupping mess.

All little Harry James Potter wants is his mama and his daddy back, but he won’t be seeing them again for a very long time.


End file.
